¿que es lo que ocultas?
by Taemina
Summary: ikuto.nadie se puede enterar de quien soy.  amu.nadie se enterara de donde vengo.  ambos.nadie se enterara de mi secreto, nadie sabra que soy...  lo se mal summary pero esta interesante, por favor pasen.
1. capitulo 1: la llegada a la secundaria

**bueno espero les guste a decir verdad nunca he sido muy buena en redaccion pero espero sea de su agrado.**

_**shugo chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de peach pit.**_

**¿que es lo que ocultas?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>el ingreso a la secundaria.<strong>_

Toda mi historia comenzo en el momento en el que le pedi a mis hemanos si podiamos entrar a la secundaria ups no me presente.

mi nombre es hinamori amu tengo 14 años, tengo el cabello rosa, largo hasta la cintura y ojos dorados, mi test es blanca, soy de estatura media y bueno mi cuerpo ya esta desarrollado fue rapido pero bueno, tengo 2 hermanos el mayor kukai tiene 15 años y es de cabello cafe y ojos jade, es de test morena y es mucho mas alto que yo, mi otro hermano es nagihiko, nagi como le digo yo, bueno el tiene mi misma edad aunque no nos parecemos mucho a decir verdad en nada, el tiene el cabello largo y morado su test, ni blanca ni morena pero es bonito el color y sus ojos son un poco mas oscuros que los mios y es mas alto que yo aunque un poco mas bajo que kukai.

bueno nuestra familia podria decirce es algo famosa aunque mis hermanos y yo hemos estado ocultos de la prensa y cosas asi.

bueno continuando con el debate de mis padres y yo.

-amu-chan estas segura de esto?-pregunto mi madre.

-si, no te preocupes manejare bien la secundaria con las empresas.-dije segura de mi misma.

-de eso no tenemos dudas amu-chan pero, seria como repetir todo de nuevo, ademas estas obligando a tus hermanos a ir contigo-dijo mi padre un poco inseguro.

-no se preocupen por mi no hay problema de estar con amu-chan en la secundaria aunque si seria como repetir todo nuevamente-dijo nagi sonriendo.

-mmmm bueno por mi hay un poco de problemas-dijo kukai preocupado.

-aa por que onii-chan-dije mirandolo tiernamente.

-amu no me mires asi sabes que no me puedo negar a esa mirada, pero no puedo ir con ustedes puesto que yo no soy como tu amu y tengo que terminar los estudios de la universidad-dijo kukai , y yo comprendi qque nopodia obligarlo.

-es verdad no te preocupes kukai no hay problema-dije mirandolo-y nagi-continue- si quieres tu tampoco debes venir, tu tambien debes terinar tus estudios-dije yo

-mmm ya que lo pones asi amu-chan tienes razon debo terminarlos, no tenemos la misma capacidad que tu asi que me quedare, ademas se me haria un poco complicado ir contigo terminar los estudios y ayudar a kukai con la empresa- dijp pensativoo nagi.

-bueno entonces esta decidido muchachos amu sera la unica que ira a la secundaia seiyo-dijo mi padre-pero, amu deveras irte ya por que deveras pasar a hablar con el director y explicarle la situacion de tus hermanos, ademas de que bueno todos en la secundaria saben quien eres claro exepto los estudiantes, es por que tendas ciertos privilegios, como por ejemplo nunca tendras un castigo y cada ves que te llame tendras que salir de la secundaria obiamente les diras la situacion a los profesores y al director.-dijo serio mi padre.

-si esta bien ademas ya tenia previsto que seria asi-dije yo

-pero amu tendras una condicion-dijo mi madre y yo la mire-sera que si alguien esta a punto de descubrir quien eres, tendras que irte al extranjero y hacerte cargo de las demas empresas junto a nagihiko-dijo mi madre.

-si mama- dijimos nagi y yo a coro.

-bien amu ya todo listo creo que tendras que irte si no se te hara tarde-dijo kukai.

-amu un auto te llevara y traera claro el auto sera normal y uno de tus guardaespaldas ira contigo en el mi padre.

-si aunque no creo que deverias ser tan sobreprotector papa-dije sonriendo.

-es solo que me preocupo por mi hijita.-dijo el.

-bueno adios me voy-dije saliendo de la casa.

-cuidate-dijeron todos y me fui .

por suerte en esta secundaria no se usan uniformes (no pondre vestimentas imaginense ustedes a su gusto como van)

ufff que nervios mi primer dia de escuela aaa estoy completamente nerviosa.

bueno ya llegue a la secundaria me abren la puerta aa estoy saliendo del auto, ahora estoy caminando completamente nerviosa hacia la oficina del director ahii llegue uff amu relajate has enfrentado problemas internacionales y ahora no puedes enfrentar un problemita de secundaria fu ya calmate.

_tock tock _

-pase-escuche una voz de un hombre.

-con permiso-dije.

-aa bueno veo que la srta. hinamori llego, pero veo uqe vienes sola no venias con tus hermanos?-dijo el director con duda.

-a sii , lamento que mis hermanos no se hayan podido presentar y explicar ellos mismos la situacion pero es que tienen obligaciones que cumplir, me explico vera señor ambos tienen que terminar con sus estudios de la universidad y entre la secundaria, los estudios y las empresas no podrian puesto que estarian demasiado ocupados y no tendria tiempo de relajarse-dije yo explicando con sumo cuidado la situcacion de mis hermanos.

-mmm ya veo pero tu no tienes que terminar al igual que ellos la universidad?-dijo el.

-aa ver lo que sucede es que yo tengo capasidades diferentes que ellos, yo termine mis estudios universitarios cuando tenia 10 años osea hace 4, ya que tengo memoria fotografica entonces todo se me hace facil de aprender-dije sonriendo.

-aa ya veo, bueno srta hinamori los profesores ya estan enterados de tu situacion y aqui tienes tu horario y tu salon-dijo extendiendome unos papeles.

-muchas gracias-dije recibiendolos.

-bueno a decir verdad todos estan emocionados de que estes aqui ya qeu bueno tus padres me explicaron que eres tu la que guia las empresas y no ellos, ellos solo son la cara de als empresas y ustedes estubieron todo este tiempo escondidos, solo debes cuidar tu identidad de tus compañeros, puedes ir a tu clase-dijo el director.

-muchas gracis, con su permiso, me retiro.-dije y me encamine hacia mi salon.

_tock tock._

un joven profesor me abrio la puerta era de pelo un poco anaranjado y de ojos verdes, tambien era un poco moreno.

-buenos dias srta en que le puedo ayudar?-dijo sonriendome.

-buenos dias señor, mi nombre es hinamori amu-dije sonriendole de vuelta.

-oo ya veo srta. hinamori, soy tu profesor y mi nombre es yuu nikaidou, justo ahora estaba diciendoles a todos que llegaria una nueva estudiante-dijo explicandome.

-o ya veo entonces lamento la demora nikaidou-sensei-dije un poco nerviosa.

-no te preocupes ahora ven pasa-dijo abriendome la puerta.

-muchas gracias con su permiso-dije adentrandome al salon y pocisionandome en frente de la clase.

-bueno muchacos ella es la nueva estudiante, presentate por favor- dijo dirijiendose a mi.

-si sensei, buenos dias a todos, spero llevarme bien con ustedes-dije sonriendo.

todos los chicos me miraban me sentia mucho mas nerviosa que antes creo que las chicas querian asecinarme.

-bueno srta hinamori sientese al costado de tsukiyomi y delante de hotori, levanten la mano los mencionados.-dijo el , pero creo que todos se sorprendieron cuando cuando me dijo srta.

bueno no le preste atencion y me diriji hacia los muchachos que levantaron la mano.

-buenos dias hinamori-san, me llamo hotori tadase.-dijo un chico rubio de ojos rojos, era lindo pero no me llamo mucho la atencion.

-buenos dias hotori-san-dije sonriendo, el chico que estaba a mi lado solo me miro e hizo un gesto desintersado con la mano, gua este chico si que es guapo tenia el cabello y ojos color zafiro era de test morena y sus facciones eran finas pero muy masculinas.

las clases continuaron normales, hasta que llego el receso y todos los chicos me comenzaron a marear con preguntas, no alkcanzaba a contestar a ninguna de las preguntas estaba estresandome cuandi siento que me jalan del brazo y me alejan de ahi.

la persona que me jalo me llevo hasta un hermoso albol de sakuras y cuando me fije quien era me sorprendi, pues era...

* * *

><p><strong>bueno espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el prox cap.<strong>

**me regalan un review?**


	2. capitulo 2: amigos

**bueno aqui el 2do cap espero sea de su agrado.**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece es propiedad de peach pit.**

* * *

><p>¿amigos? y celos?<p>

* * *

><p><em>la persona que me jalo me llevo hasta un hermoso albol de sakuras y cuando me fije quien era me sorprendi, pues era...<em>

-gracias ya estaba muy mareada, son realmente hiperactivos- dije sonriendo.

-no te preocupes, me hicieron lo mismo hace unos meses atras asi que estabas en mi misma situacion-dijo el chico-a por cierto soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, pero solo dime ikuto-dijo apoyandose en el arbol. (ahora sabes quien es satori 0013 XD)

-mucho gusto ikuto soy Hinamori amu solo dime amu-dije extendiendo mi mano.

-si igual-dijo reciviendola.

-siempre eres asi de serio-dije apoyandome a su lado en el arbol.

-hmn la mayoria del tiempo si, pero-dijo ikuto- creo que contigo sera diferente, me siento comodo como si fueramos iguales, creo que sera interesante ahi que ver que sucede.-dijo sonriendo.

-oh ya veo, creo que tienes razon, yo tambien siento lo mismo cmo si estuvieramos en la misma situacion-dije yo creo que como dijo el sera interesante, a decir verdad es interesate.

me quede pensando en que ojala, seamos amigos aun asi tengo la sencacion de conocer o haber oido su apellido, mm bueno creo que solo es mi imaginacion aunque creo...

-en que piensas tanto-ikuto interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-ehh? , aa nada solo espero que seamos buenos amigos-dije sonriendole.

ikuto sonrio de vuelta- yo tambien lo espero-me dijo, wow que sonrisa que tiene este chico.

llegamos al salon juntos y un a chica al parecer muy entuciasta se nos acerco ikuto la miro e hizo cara de fastidio.

-hablamos luego amu-dijo ikuto y se fue a sentar.

-si, no te preocupes ikuto-dije sonriendo.

-hola!, mi nombre es yuiki yaya puedes decirme yaya-dijo ella sonriendo, yaya es de pelo y ojos cafes llebaba el pelo atado en 2 moños cortos con cintas rojas y sonreia mucho.

-mucho gusto soy hinamori amu, dime amu-dije sonriendole.

-genial, eres muy linda amu-chi-dijo sonriedo.

-emm gracias-dije sonrojada.

-yaya no la molestes ves que ya la avergonzaste-dijo una rubia bajita su pelo era largo y ondulado y tenia facciones muy finas- mucho gusto soy mashiro rima, solo dime rima-dijo tranquila.

-mucho gusto, soy hinamori amu, solo amu-dije sonriendo.

quieres ser nuestra amiga-dijo emocionada yaya.

-claro me encantaria-dije sonriendo.

y asi transcurrio mi primer dia de clases, ahora me encuentro en una reunion de las empresas, discutiendo que se puede hacer con la publicidad, todo el mundo sabe que somos la mejor empresa financiera del mundo con los mas seguros bancos y ademas de ser los mejores en lo que hacemos pero ultimamente carecemos de publicidad ya que nuestro qierido publicista es un idiota.

-soutarou-san, si no consigue la publicidad entre la tarde de hoy y la de mañana, no se aparesca mas en la oficina me entendio- dije firme.

-si hinamori-sama-dijo nervioso el publicista.

- bueno, la reunion ha acabado pueden retirarse- dije saliendo por las puertas en direccion a las oficinas de mis hermanos.

-nagi!- el pobre llego a saltar-lo siento-dije apenada.

-no te preocupes amu-chan y dime como te fue en tu primer dia de escuela-dijo sentandose.

-aaa nagi!- dije abrazandolo-fue lo mejor que pude pensar ya tengo 2 amigas y un amigo-dije sentandome a su lado.

-que bueno amu-chan-dijo pero comenzo a captar lo que dije.

_3 espero que no sea mucho escandalo._

_2 tranquila solo tranquiliza a tu hermano._

_1 y ahora viene lo pero aaa que miedo._

-que!, como que un amigo amu hinamori, no fuiste a encontrar novio, fuiste a conocer la vida de una chica normal!- grito nagi uyy creo que enserio le molesto que tenga un amigo por que no me dijo amu-chan :(.

-tranquilo nagi, es solo un amigo no te preocupes- dije nerviosa por la actitud de nagi.

-ojala amu-chan, pero si te llegas a enamorar de alguien te juro que hare una investigacion a fondo sobre el y depende que tal sea no le dire a kukai- dijo sonriendo.

oh oh dijo kukai osea que no me podr gustar nadie, espero no enamoraarme de ikuto.

-esta bien esta bie tranquilo, no pasara y si sucede tu seras el primero para que lo juzguez- dije yo nerviosa. (N/A: mis hermanos son asi XD)

-esta bien me calmo aproposito como se llama tu amigo?- dijo ya mas tranquilo.

-ikuto, tsukiyomi ikuto- dije sonriendo.

-mmm tsukiyomi, se me hace familiar el apellido, a ti no?- dijo mirandome.

- si ahora que lo dices, cuando me dijo su apellido me quede pensando, si se me hace muy familiar, pero no le di importancia-dije haciendo un gesto desinteresado con la mano.

-aaa esta niña, sera mejor que vayas a ver a kukai esta peor que yo, sabes pienso que el es mas sobreprotector que yo-dijo dirijiendose al escritorio.

-siii eso lo se, bueno bye nagi nos vemos en casa- dije y sali.

llegue a la oficina de kukai y la abri como siempre y pase, me encontre con un kukai muy nervioso caminando de un lado para el otro y diciendo cosas que solo el puede escucha.

-emm oni-chan-dije para llamar su atencion cosa que consegui enseguida.

-AMU!-dijo y se me abalanzo encima- ya llegaste, como te fue?-dijo soltandome y ayudando a que me levantara.

- bien, pero deverias dejar te lanzarte encima mio, ya sabes que no te puedo- dije sonriendo.

-si lo se, solo que estaba preocupado ya que tu no llegabas ademas de que estabas sola-dijo el.

-ya tranquilo me fue muy bien y hasta ya tengo 3 amigos, yaya, rima y ikuto-dije sonriendo.

-que bien mi pequeña hermanita ya tiene amigos-dijo desordenando mis cabellos.

creo que se tardara igual que nagi.

_3 espero sean menos gritos._

_2 mmm como puedo explicarselo a kukai._

_1 aaa tranquila amu aqui viene..._

_-_IKUTO!, ese nombre es de un chico amu, no recuerdo que fueras a conocer chicos a la secundaria- uff al menos no me grito tanto.

-tranquilo solo es un amigo-dije tranquilizandolo.

-esta bien por ahora esperare a que nagihiko me diga lo contrario.-estos 2 estan en una tregua en mi contra.

- ya bueno oni-chan-dije hacienolo reir-me ire a ver que tal las cosas, nos vemos en casa!- grite saliendo de su oficina.

mm creo que no deberia seguir con el resto ya que es aburrido. pero bueno ese fue mi primer dia de clases.

los demas dias fueron igual de entretenidos y haci fueron pasando las semanas, y luego los meses.

_5 meses despues del ingreso de amu a la secundaria..._

ikuto pov*

-uff creo que me meresco vacaciones-escuche la voz de amu.

ups que despistado no me presente.

soy ikuto tsukiyomi hijo de souko y aruto tsukiyomi, soy hijo unico y tengo 15 años recien cumplidos, soy alto de ojos y cabellos azul zafiro y mi test es morena, sy el heredero de las empresas easter que se especializan en la musica, yo soy violinista al igual que mi padre lo fue, hace algunos meses entre en la secundaria seiyo a decir verdad solo fue capricho ya que termine la universidad a los 13 pero bueno luego de un mes de que estuviera aburrido ahi llego una hermosa chica su nombre es hinamori amu, nos hcimos amigos y creo que me enamore de ella. el punto esque me encanta hacerla sonrojar y jugarle bromas "pervertidas como dice ella" pero es genial tenerla cerca, creo que ambos compartimos el mismo secreto, por que ambos salimos cuando nos llaman de la sala y jamas nos castigan por mucho que "peleemos" en clases.

continuando...

-para que quieres vacaciones amu-koi- dije cerca de su oido.

-aaa ikuto, ya te he dicho que no me asustes asi- creo que se acostumbro a que le dijera asi ya que no me reclamo.

-bueno amu para que quieres vacaciones- dije apoyandome en el arbol que se encontraba ella.

- para nada solo que.. emm veras yo... aa ikuto quiero vacaciones por que emm quiero vacaciones por nada mas- dijo sonrojandose de verguenza.

-jajajajajajajajaja amu como jajajajajajja puedes darme una explicacion jajajajaja asi-dije riendome.

-moo ikuto-dijo dandome la espalda.

-lo siento amu es solo que deverias haber visto tu cara-dije aun riendome un poco.

-mmm bueno- de pronto recivio una llamada-o discula ikuto debo contestar.

se alejo un poco pero bueno aun escuchaba lo que ella decia.

* * *

><p><em>-moshi. moshi-dijo amu- oo nagi que sucede?-pregunto ella.<em>

_-que paso? nagi me estas preocupando-dijo un poco asustada.y quien era ese nagi? uu creo que estoy celoso._

_-esta bien- dijo ella._

_-kukai? , bueno ire enseguida, no espera sera mejor que me venga a buscar nagi-dijo ella preocupada pero lo importante era que sucedia y quien eran nagi y kukai._

_- esta bien, no te preocupes , estoy bien, si yo tambien te amo-dijo ella que no me digan que es su novio, no puede ser creo que me he deprimido._

_-adios cuidate en el camino hacia aca, maneja con cuidado, no te quiero perder- dijo ella oo en ese momento senti una felcha en el corazon creo que no tego esperanzas._

_y colgo._

* * *

><p>-ikuto- dijo ella llegando- me debo ir podrias traer mis cosas, porfiss?- dijo haciendo una carita tan tierna que no me pude negar.<p>

fin ikuto pov*

amu pov*

estaba con ikuto muy tranquila , bueno creo que no tanto el ya estaba molestandome y no estab ninguna de als muchachas cerca para que me ayudaran, pero recivi una llamada de nagi.

(N/A: pondre solo parte de la llamada.)

_moshi, moshi-dije._

_-amu soy nagi-no me dijo amu-chan algo sucede._

_-oo nagi que sucede- dije un poco preocupada._

_-amu te necesitamos es urgente y de suma delicadeza- dijo nagi con voz nerviosa y preocupada._

_-que paso, nagi me estas preocupando- dije nerviosa y ya demaciado preocupada._

_-amu, te pasare a kukai.-dijo nagi _

_-esta bien- dije ya desesperada._

_-amu?- dijo kukai._

_-kukai?-dije no le reconoci la voz estaba demaciado temblorosa._

_-amu debes venir enseguida ha ocurrido algo sumamente terrible, nuesstros padres..._

_**continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>buenoo hasta aqui dejo el 2do cap.<strong>_

_**espero les haya gustado, y no duden en dejarme su critica o como gusten.**_

_**SmilexMe : gracias por dejar un review diciendome que esta bueno, me alegra que te guste, a mi me encanta tu fic haciendo lo correcto. besos y gracias.**_

_**Neko.16.-Blast : gracias por tu review me alegra que me haya ssalido bueno y que te guste . muchas gracias y aqui esta el 2do cap.**_

_**satori0013: bueno gracias y ahi te dije quien era. ^^ bye bye.**_

**_nos vemos en el sig cap._**

**_me regalan un review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación...

_moshi, moshi-dije._

_-amu soy nagi-no me dijo amu-chan algo sucede._

_-oh nagi que sucede- dije un poco preocupada._

_-amu te necesitamos, es urgente y de suma delicadeza- dijo nagi con voz nerviosa y preocupada._

_-¿Qué paso?, nagi me estas preocupando- dije nerviosa y ya demaciado preocupada._

_-amu, te pasare a kukai.-dijo nagi_

_-esta bien- dije con desesperación._

_-amu?- dijo kukai._

_-kukai?-no le reconoci la voz estaba demaciado temblorosa._

_-amu debes venir enseguida ha ocurrido algo sumamente terrible, nuestros padres..._

_..._

_...nuestros padres han sufrido un terrible accidente, y... y, amu solo ven rapido.- creo que no puede continuar debe ser demaciado malo._

_-bueno ire enseguida, no espera sera mejor que me venga a buscar nagi-Así llegaria mas rápido._

_-esta bien, llegaras mas rápido, te paso a nagi.-dijo kukai- amu? te ire a buscar yo, ya escuche, ademas tienen razon llegaremos mas rapido-dijo un tanto tranquilo- pero, amu, no quiero que te preocupes.-dijio preocupado. _

_-esta bien, no te preocupes tu-dije mas tranquila._

_-estas bien, te amo hermanita-dijo creo que puede haber sonreido._

_-estoy bien, si yo tambien te amo-dije sonriendo._

_-bueno, preparate que ya voy saliendo, adiós-dijo nagi._

_-adios cuidate en el camino hacia aca, maneja con cuidado, no te quiero perder-dije, escuhe un si y colgue._

entonces me diriji hacia ikuto y...

-ikuto, me debo ir, podrias traer mis cosas?-dije haciendo una carita tierna.

-si no te preocupes.-dijo y se fue.

entonces yo llame a la oficina del director.

-moshi, moshi tsukasa-san?- pregunte cuando contestaron.

-hinamori-san? si soy yo, que sucede?- pregunto con su ya normal tranquilidad.

-lo que sucede es que mis padres han tenido un accidente, y mi hermano mayor me vendra a buscarf asi que me ire enseguida.-dije apresurada.

-oh hinamori-san, lo lamento mucho, esta bien ve tranquila yo les avisare a los profesores-dijo aun tranquilo.

-muchas gracias tsukasa-san-dije y corte.

en el momento en que corte ikuto aparecio en la puerta con mi bolso.

*fin amu pov*

*ikuto pov*

-en cuanto llegue a su lado su telefono sono nuevamente pero esta vez era un mensaje de texto.

-muchas gracias ikuto, ahora debo...

-amu ya devemos irnos- dijo un chico alto de pelo morado y largo su test era clara y sus ojos, bueno no me fije en sus ojos, solo me fije en que interrumpio y se esta llevando a amu de la mano.

-adios, ikuto nos vemos otro dia- grito amu despidiendose de mi yo solo hice un gesto con la mano y la vi alejarse de la mano de ese chico, mientras todos murmuraban cosas sobre ellos 2.

*fin ikuto pov*

*amu pov*

Comenze a caminar rápido siendo llevada de la mano por mi hermano mayor, sólo alcanze a gritarle a ikuto y luego continue hablando con nagi.

-Nagi, que ha pasado, me tienen demasiado alterada, necesito saber que le ha sucedido a nuestros padres...-dije asustada-

-Amu, nuestros padres iban camino a casa, en su jet privado cuando una tormenta los atrapo, el jet ha caido, y no sabemos si han sobrevivido, pero lo mas probable es que no...-dijo abriendo la puerta del auto y esperando a que entrara-

subi al auto, completamente en shock, solo sentia las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, no note cuando nagi entro al auto, ni cuando le dio indicaciones al conductor, mucho menos cuando partio a toda velocidad hacia la empresa, lo único que logre captar fue cuando nagi me abrazo con fuerza y con voz temblorosa me dijo...

-Amu... tranquila, pase lo que pase, siempre estaran junto a nosotros- forjo un poco mas de fuerza en el abrazo y yo me aferre a el, apretando la ropa de mi hermano, y llorando en su hombro- recuerda que kukai, tu y yo, siempre estaremos juntos, jamas te dejaremos sola, recuerdalo siempre...- fue lo último que dijo o lo último que escuche, ya que al parecer debido al shock producido por los acontecimientos anteriores, me desmaye en sus brazos.

-Amu..., Amu despierta- dijo una voz a lo lejos- Amu por favor- se escuchaba asustado- Despierta...-comenze a abrir los ojos, y me encontre con un preocupado kukai acariciando mis cabellos- Gracias al cielo has despertado- beso mi frente- estaba demasiado preocupado- dijo sentandose en mi cama- 

me encontraba en mi habitación, las cortinas levemente abiertas, y la puerta abierta hasta atras- kukai...-dije con suavidad- donde esta nagi?, que han sabido de nuestros padres...-dije sentandome con cuidado en la cama-

-Nagi se fue hace unos días a españa, al parecer el jet de nuestros padres a caido en las costas de ese país- dijo comenzando a acariciar mi cabello nuevamente-  
>-¿Cuanto tiempo me dormí? - pregunte confundida-<br>-Te has dormido una semana hermanita, me tenias preocupado, si te fijas, he dormido aquí, esperando que despertaras- dijo sonriendome con ternura-  
>Observe la improvisada cama al costado de la mia, y los desordenados cabellos de mi hermano- Oh ya veo, muchas gracias por cuidarme, no se que haria si estuviera sola en todo esto- me acerque a el y lo abraze con fuerza-<br>-No te preocupes, siempre me tendras junto a ti, pase lo que pase, jamas te dejare sola- dijo al corresponder mi abrazo, de pronto senti sonar su teléfono, solto el abrazo, y miro la pantalla de el celular- Es nagi...-dijo en un susurro que alcanze a escuchar-  
>-contesta, quizas sean buenas nocticias- dije incitandolo a contestar la llamada-<br>-Moshi moshi- dijo al contestar- si, estoy bien, Amu también, acaba de despertar-dijo con la mirada seria- Ya veo...-solto con tristeza- estas bien?, si.. si no te preocupes, cuidate en el regreso, nos vemos...- dijo cortando la llamada- Amu... nagihiko ya viene, han encontrado a nuestros padres... y...-su voz comenzó a temblar-  
>-Que, que les sucedio, kukai por favor dime..-dije con las lagrimas a punto de salir-<br>-Amu- me abrazó con fuerza, senti como sus lagrimas comenzaban a mojar mi pijama, e inmediatamente comprendi el mensaje- nuestros padres, no sobrevivierón, ambos han muerto... -dijo con un hilo de voz-  
>-Ya... ya no... ya no estan aquí...-dije con las lagrimas empapando la camiseta de kukai- se han ido, se han ido para siempre! -grite llorando desconsoladamente- no estan kukai...-dije desesperada- y no volveran- aprete la camiseta de kukai entre mis dedos- no lo creo... dime que no es verdad!- volví a gritar desconsolada-<br>-Amu calmate...- me solto, y me miro directamente a los ojos- por favor, no soporto verte así- vi las lagrimas de mi hermano caer por sus mejillas- lo superaremos, será difícil, pero... pero los 3 lograremos superarlo- limpio las lagrimas de mi rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo se le notaba la tristeza en los ojos-

Creo que solo he pensado en mis sentimientos, no pense en como se siente kukai, y no lo estoy ayudando, pero... duele demasiado, necesito de mis hermanos, tanto como ellos necesitan de mi en estos momentos tan difíciles para los 3...

-kukai...-susurre y limpie las lagrimas de su rostro- tienes razón dije con la voz temblorosa- lo superaremos, los 3 juntos...-volví a abrazarlo y senti nuevamente su abrazo, al recibir el contacto, mis lagrimas comenzarón a caer nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez estaba mas calmada...

El ambiente estaba tenso, nuestra familia pasaba por un difícil momento, de pronto se sintio un fuerte sonido, era el sonido de la puerta principal estrellandose contra la pared, junto a kukai, observamos como por la puerta de mi habitación , aparecia nagihiko desesperado

observe como nagi se acercaba y nos abrazaba a ambos, kukai y yo no dudamos en corresponder al abrazo, estuvimos en silencio abrazados durante unos minutos, hasta que nagi rompio el silencio:

-Amu, Kukai... debemos hacer los papeles, para el funeral de nuestros padres...-dijo con suavidad, se le notaba en el rostro el cansancio y las lagrimas que ya se encontraban secas- y kukai... nuestros padres te han dejado la tutela a tí,`para que nadie de nuestra familia pudiera hacernos daño...-dijo nagi mirando a kukai-  
>-suspire con alivio al escuchar eso- kukai?-dije al no escucharlo-<br>-Lo se, me lo dijerón en cuanto hicierón los papeles, era una medida de protección para nosotros, al igual que el testamento, que ustedes ya lo conocen- dijo kukai, apretando con delicadeza mi mano-  
>-Si, dice, que la titular de las empresas soy, yo, sin embargo la administración nos corresponde a los 3, tal como el dinero de ellos, y las propiedades, también nos corresponde a los 3- dije tomando la mano de nagi-<br>-Muchachos, arreglense, y partiremos enseguida a terminar los papeles... Amu- Me miro con preocupación-Quieres seguir en la escuela?-dijo esperando una respuesta negativa-  
>lo pense unos segundos y luego con sinceridad dije...- No, no quiero seguir, sin embargo, ire una semana mas, hay algo que debo hacer- dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo me costo demasiado mostrarla-<br>-Amu...-dijo kukai- esta bien- se levanto de la cama, y tomo sus cosas- arreglense, y partiremos enseguida- dijo con cariño, no se que haría sin mis hermanos.

Nagi también se levanto, me sonrió y salio cerrando la puerta detras de el, me levante, tome ropa limpia y me meti a la ducha, en 15 minutos sali vestida, me arregle el cabello y baje a la sala, ahí se encontraban mis hermanos sentados en el sofá, mirando la televisión, en esta mostraban el accidente de nuestros padres.

-muchachos, vamos?- dije queriendo salir pronto de la casa para no ver mas de aquel terrible accidente que en un día me quito a mis padres-  
>-Ambos me mirarón y asintieron-<p>

2 horas mas tarde...

Nos encontrabamos volviendo a casa, todo había resultado bien, y ya mañana serían los funerales de nuestros padres, me encontraba mirando por la ventana del auto, pensando en mis padres, mis hermanos. y finalmente, en ikuto... IKUTO!- debo verlo ahora, mire la pantalla de mi telefóno y aun estaba a tiempo de ir a la escuela a verlo.

-kukai, nagi- ambos me mirarón- debo ir a la secundaria ahora-

kukai me miro unos momentos y luego acepto, con la condición de llevarme el, nagi seguiria hasta casa, nosotros nos bajamos del auto y caminamos a la escuela-

-Tome la mano de kukai con miedo de perderme, tal como cuando era pequeña, el me miro con ternura y apreto mi mano suavemente, mientras que con la otra me acariciaba la cabeza- nunca te sucedera nada cuando estes a mi lado amu, simpre cuidare de ti - sonrío con sinceridad, y yo correspondi su sonrisa-

-Lo se, siempre lo has hecho y estoy segura que siempre lo haras Onii-chan- reí levemente, notando que ya estabamos en la secundaria-

-ve, yo te eseperare aqui pequeña- dijo apoyandose en la muralla de la secundaría-  
>-claro- dije y comenze a correr hacia mi antigua sala, en cuanto llegue, abri la puerta y todos me quedarón mirando asombrados, sin embargo me fije solo en una persona, que en cuanto me vio, se levanto y camino hacia mi-<p>

-te necesito...- dije con los ojos nublados y abrazando con fuerza aquel que se encontraba frente a mi.-

-correspondio a mi abrazo y acaricio mi espalda- aquí estoy amu...

C_**ontinuara...**_

**Espero haya sido de su agrado!**

**Ja ne! / **


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí vengo con el 4to capitulo, debo decir que me ha costado mucho hacerlo debido a que he estado en periodos de pruebas y aah!, no hay inspiración suficiente... el 5to capitulo puede que me demore más aún y... ni siquiera he pensado en cuantos capítulos haré... TT^TT ademas de que los roles me consumen por completo! D: si hay alguna de mis lectoras que quiera aportar ideas bienvenida sea! *^* solo pónganlo en un review o si gustan... me mandan un MP, sin embargo si me quieren escribir al correo, se los dejare al final del cap C:

No les quito mas tiempo... es 4 capitulo

Shugo Chara es propiedad de los maravillosos Peach-Pit

* * *

><p><strong>Revelando secretos<strong>

Continuación...

-te necesito...- dije con los ojos nublados y abrazando con fuerza aquel que se encontraba frente a mi.-

-correspondió a mi abrazo y acaricio mi espalda- aquí estoy amu...

...Me Aferre con fuerza de él, soltando nuevamente todas las lagrimas guardadas anteriormente- No me dejes sola... Ikuto.-susurre contra su pecho, sentí los fuertes brazos de ikuto rodearme con fuerza-

-no lo hare amu, siempre estaré para ti, jamás te dejare, no lo olvides- susurró acariciando mi cabello-

*Fin amu pov*

*ikuto pov*

Estaba en la clase, aburrido como siempre, extrañaba a mi pequeña peli rosa, hace una semana que no la veía y ya me hacia falta, esa pequeña, me ha enamorado completamente, no puedo creer como es que tan fácilmente entro en mi corazón, y... estoy seguro no se ira...

De la nada sentí un ruido en la puerta de acceso al salón, y ahí vi a mi hermosa amu, note que algo no andaba bien, así que me levante y salí lo más rápido que pude, en cuanto llegue vi sus ojos a punto de llorar y me abrazó con fuerza, estaba demasiado sorprendido, no sabia que ocurría, me encontraba analizando la situación hasta que la oí hablar.

- Te necesito...-susurró y la abrase con fuerza, y comenzó a dirigirla aun lugar mas privado, así podríamos hablar con tranquilidad-

Nos encontrábamos sentados e unas de los asientos de la parte de atrás de la secundaria cuando amu se calmo, yo la mire atento, esperando alguna respuesta a su estado...

-Amu... ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte sin dejar de abrazarla-

-ikuto... hay algo que necesito que sepas... No volveré a la secundaria, este es mi último día aquí- dijo agachando la cabeza, creo que en ese momento esta chica me mato, de pronto sentía que no podía respirar, necesitaba una explicación me encontraba intranquilo, necesitaba el por que se alejaba de mi ella, si hace unos momentos me pedía que no la dejara sola...

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas- me dijo continuando- Estoy aquí, por que te contare mi mas grande secreto, y espero lo guardes y no lo cuentes jamás...-dijo, y tomo mi mano- Mi nombre es Amu Hinamori, Mis padres eran los dueños H &H Ltda., ellos murieron en un accidente hace una semana atrás, tengo 2 hermanos mayores, Kukai y Nagihiko Hinamori, Yo Amu, soy la titular de las empresas, me gradúe muy joven de la universidad, y solo entre en la secundaria para saber como era la vida de una chica normal...-dijo bajando la cabeza- Pero no esperaba aprender nada- dijo sonriéndome levemente

Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo, ella es igual a mi, yo sabía que teníamos algo en común, tenia aquel presentimiento, solo ahora queda confirmado.

de pronto, sentí como amu soltaba y mano y comenzaba a marcharse, la toma de la cintura suavemente, y la bese, al parecer estaba demasiado sorprendida, sin embargo a los segundos comenzó a corresponderme, paso sus brazos por mi cuello, y lentamente la levante de el suelo, cuando el aire nos comenzó a hacer falta nos separamos, y yo le sonreí mirando sus hermosos ojos dorados, cuan hipnotizan tés son, La baje suavemente y ella aun sorprendida se sentó y toco sus labios, me senté a su lado y toma sus manos

-Amu, sabes... yo sabia que algo ocultabas-Ella me miro sorprendida- que despistada eres, soy el único que ha notado algo extraño en tu actuar, debido a que...-sonreí notando la intriga en su mirada- Soy el Hijo de Souko y Aruto Tsukiyomi, los dueños de Easter, la empresa musical mas grande de Japón- ella abrió sus ojos tan grande, que creí que se saldrían, acaricia su mejilla suavemente-

-no se... no se como no lo he notado, es tan obvio, tu apellido, y tus constantes salidas de clases sin dar explicación alguna, al igual que yo- río, creo que me siento mejor al escuchar su risa- Tienes razón soy una despistada- entrelazó sus dedos con los míos-

-Amu... ahora que sabes y yo se- sonreí- Quiero revelarte otro secreto que tengo- Me miro atenta, esperando que continuara- Yo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, me he enamorado de ti Hinamori Amu, no se en que momento entraste en mi corazón, solo sé que desde el primer momento en que te vi entrar por la puerta del salón hace unos meses atrás, captaste mi atención, tienes algo especial en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos, en ti, me encanta la forma en que ríes, cuando te sonrojas y luego me gritas, cuando me abrazas, cuando me miras, no se como... lo has logrado, solo se que... no puedo estar sin ti- dije tomando sus mejillas con cuidado-

Note como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas, sonreí al verla, sin embargo no decía nada, solo me miraba sonrojada.

*fin ikuto pov*

*Amu pov*

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, sinceramente, el ama verme sonrojada, siempre hace o dice algo para que mis mejillas ardan, aunque... creo que me encanta oír su voz, tan profunda, tan suave, tan...tan propia de el, me siento tan feliz al saber los sentimientos de ikuto, se siente tan bien saber que tus sentimientos son correspondidos.

-ikuto-susurre, el me miro esperando mi respuesta- Eres malvado, como has hecho para enamorarme?-le mira con una sonrisa- como es que eres tan perfecto? no entiendo, realmente no entiendo como un pervertido como tu puede ser tan perfecto, como me has enamorado- me acerque un poco mas a él, y lo abrase- me siento al igual que tu, estoy completamente enamorada de ti, Ikuto Tsukiyomi- dije sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi espalda-

-Amu, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le escuche decir, me levante y lo mire a sus hermosos ojos zafiro esperando atentos mi respuesta-

-si, quiero ser tu novia-respondí feliz, el que ikuto me dijera que esta enamorado de mi es la mejor noticia que he recibido desde que mis hermanos me contaron del accidente-

-amu... -dijo ikuto y me beso nuevamente, gustosa, correspondí aquel beso que tanto ansiaba, no se como de un momento a otro ikuto ocupo todos mis pensamientos, ya no estaban mi hermanos, no estaban mis difuntos padres, solo estaba ikuto, aquel chico de cabello azul zafiro que me enamoro, agradezco haberlo conocido, siempre ha estado ahí apoyándome, desde el día en que me saco de el salón de clases.

Ikuto poso sus manos en mi cintura y me abrazo con fuerza, mientras que yo le abrase por el cuello de pronto sentí que no estaba de pie, debido a la altura de ikuto, me levanto por el aíre y cuando nos separamos, me sonrió, aquella perfecta sonrisa que adoro.

-Ikuto... lamento decir esto pero, me están esperando afuera...-dije suave, y me dejo lentamente en el suelo, sin soltar en ningún momento el abrazo-

-Entiendo... ¿tus hermanos?- pregunto con duda, yo asentí- amu, ¿cuando son los funerales de tus padres? -me miro esperando una respuesta-

-mañana por la mañana, sin embargo creo que te hubieras enterado de todos modos, y mañana hubieras descubierto mi secreto- dije con un hilo de voz, el me miro asintiendo en silencio-

-Pero... me has revelado todo tu, y eso me alegra, el que me lo hayas dicho tu misma- dijo acariciando mi rostro- vamos, te dejare en la puerta-

-Esta bien- dije preocupada, debido a que kukai me esperaba en la puerta- Sabes, mis hermanos son muy sobre protectores el me miro esperando una explicación a lo dicho hace unos segundos- es que... no se como tomen el que estemos juntos- Ikuto espero unos segundos antes de hablar-

-Creo que... sería mejor decirles de lo nuestro en una semana mas- Comenzó a caminar- ¿Te parece?- Yo asentí, apresurándome a llegar a su lado-

-¿Qué le dirás cuando me vea?- dijo sin dejar de caminar-

-no lo se, quizás que eres mi mejor amigo- el me miro yo sonreí-

-no se aleja mucho de la verdad - río caminando lento, debido a que nos encontrábamos casi llegando a la entrada.-

-claro que no se aleja mucho de la verdad ikuto no baka- reí mientras llega junto a mi hermano, este me miro con el notorio signo de interrogación en el rostro-

-Amu… ¿Quién es el?-pregunto kukai mirando con desconfianza a ikuto-

-Oh… kukai, él es Ikuto Tsukiyomi-dije sonriéndole, e ikuto asintiendo lentamente-

-Hola…-dijo tan frió como siempre- Mí nombre como amu dijo hace unos segundos, es Ikuto, y soy compañero de amu…-menciono ikuto con voz tranquila-

-corrección, él es mi mejor amigo...-dije sin dejar de sonreír- Nos conocimos el primer día que llegue aquí

Vi a kukai asentir, frunciendo levemente en entrecejo- ¿Él es el chico de quien me contaste el primer día? – pregunto mirándome fijamente-

Yo asentí- si… le he contado todo, es mi mejor amigo no podría ocultarle algo… Además él es el hijo de aruto y souko Tsukiyomi –dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro-

-Ya veo…-susurro kukai, antes de tomarnos del brazo a ambos, y arrastrarnos fuera del lugar…

_Continuara...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? espero que si! :C

me he esforzado mucho para poder subirlo, sin embargo aún así esta falto de inspiración :C aaaaah, bueno ahora responderé unos reviews ;; lamento no haberlo hecho antes! ;_;

Salma-chan-nyan: No sé si llegaras a ver esto, pero... quisiera que entres en la historia... trata de mandarme un mensaje a mi correo que esta mas abajo, esperare con ansias, ojala lo leas si?... en fin muchas gracias por dejar el review c: besos, cuídate!

: Gracias por el review, aunque sea una pequña palabrita me alegra que les este gustando y que quieran saber la conti, aquí es ta el capitulo... espero poder subir el 4to pronto ^^.

Katy-Nya: Gracias por dejar un review, enserio lo aprecio mucho... aquí esta el 4to capitulo, y... espero te este gustando la historia.

Janne-amuto: me agrada que te este gustando... y no es que este desanimada, es solo que la inspiración no llega, y los roles me consumen... ademas de que debo estudiar para las pruebas parciales... en fin, me alegra mucho que te guste y gracias por el review.

A todas aquellas que han leído mi fic, pero no han dejado reviews... se los agradezco igual, sin embargo, si no les gusta o quisieran agregar algo a la historia, yo ansiosa leeré sus criticas, lo único que quiero es mejorar.. y me servirían mucho sus consejos...

Thanks you so much... i hope that the history is good... and i don't have nothing more to say so see you in the next chapter!

OHh antes de que lo olvide...  
>Mi correo para todas aquellas que quieran ayudar con el fic, o entrar en la historia... ; chelle_lovex ; y finalmente michelita_2009_love cualquiera de esos 3... les responderé enseguida... muchas gracias por leer!<p>

bye bye

¿Reviews?


End file.
